Les pirates
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: [OS Le Cycle des balls] Tom et Mitch, un canapé, une télé et une série sur les pirates. Et les conséquences de leur marathon. (Tomitch)


**Situation :** après la fin du Secret des balls  
 **Personnages et couple :** Tomitch + apparition de tous les collègues  
 **Beta :** Saturne (merci ~ (keur))

 **Notes :** Deux de mes obsessions se disputent mon attention ces derniers temps : Black Sails et Le cycle des balls. Je rejette la responsabilité de ce texte sur mon amie Laura qui, quand je lui ai dit ça, elle m'a suggéré de mixer les deux. Alors autant c'était très tentant de faire un UA!pirate avec une cérémonie de matelotage entre Tom et Mitch, dirigée par le Capitaine Flint, j'ai finalement opté pour quelque chose de bien plus bête.

C'est la première fois que j'écris du fluff domestique sans scénario et… c'est très bizarre pour moi ? Du coup j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce n'est pas terrible et que ça n'a pas d'intérêt mais bon, comme c'est écrit, je vous le livre ! J'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment !

Ça parle un peu de Black Sails, mais 1) il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série, 2) ça ne spoile rien du tout.

* * *

 **Les pirates**

* * *

Tom empilait le dernier verre ruisselant d'eau sur l'édifice déjà précaire formé par sa vaisselle entassée lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Mitch accoudé contre l'encadrement, brandissant fièrement entre deux doigts une clef usb en forme d'accordéon.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

\- La clef usb de Chris ? répondit Tom, peu impressionné. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Bebert ?

\- Non. Enfin si, mais c'est pas le sujet. Là-dedans, mon grand, c'est notre programme de la soirée ! »

Et, satisfait de son annonce fracassante, l'homme entra dans l'appartement en déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Tom.

« Si ce sont tes déclarations d'impôt à remplir, tu sais où tu peux te la carrer cette clef, lança ce dernier en refermant la porte.

\- Ça me blesse, ce que tu me dis, mon petit Tominou, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue en branchant la clef sur la TV. Ce soir, on va regarder Black Sails.

\- Les escargots noirs ? traduisit Tom après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Mais non, _sails_ , comme des voiles ! C'est une série de pirates ! »

Tom leva les yeux au plafond. Mitch était entré dans une phase obsessionnelle sur les pirates depuis qu'il avait vu cette vidéo avec le Russe qui faisait l'hélicobite en dansant sur la musique des Pirates des Caraïbes, une semaine plus tôt.

« Tu vas voir, ça va être trop bien ! s'exclama Mitch avec un grand sourire excité. Y a le fils de McGonagall qui joue dedans et en plus leurs acteurs n'arrêtent pas de faire la couverture de Men's Health ! »

Mitch l'entraîna vers le canapé en déployant sa technique de persuasion, constituée d'une litanie de « allez steuplaitsteuplaitsteuplaitsteuplait » parsemée de quelques baisers. Mitch n'avait pas _vraiment_ besoin de se monter aussi convaincant. Tom était prêt à regarder n'importe quoi avec lui. En sa compagnie, le pire des nanars devenaient un chef-d'œuvre et le film le plus insipide une métaphore métaphysique sur la vacuité de la vie, et ils finissaient toujours tordus de rire.

Mitch lança le premier épisode et Tom s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Son cou formait un angle improbable pour regarder l'écran, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car Mitch passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et il n'y avait probablement rien de meilleur au monde. Ses doigts étaient doux et chaud, caressant son crâne, démêlant et emmêlant ses boucles. Tom se sentait doucement partir vers un univers où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance si ce n'était cette sensation de félicité. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas _très_ attentif à ce qu'il se passait sur ce bateau.

Il serait incapable de dire comment il passa de cet état de somnolence bienfaitrice à un état d'exaltation mal contenue quelques épisodes plus tard. Peut-être les remarques continuelles de Mitch sur ce pirate aux bras épais comme des jambons l'avait conduit à prêter un peu plus attention à pourquoi cet autre type était actuellement très nu et très couvert de terre. Toujours était-il qu'il dévorait maintenant sa part de pizza réchauffée, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, de la sauce tomate débordant dangereusement sur ses doigts.

« Ils sont pas très gentils ces pirates tout de même, geignit Tom.

\- Le Russe était plus accueillant… »

Deux épisodes de plus les trouvèrent en caleçon, enroulés dans leur couverture. Au générique du septième, ils braillèrent en cœur sur la musique d'ouverture. Le cliffhanger de l'épisode final ne leur laissa pas d'autre choix que de lancer la saison 2, Tom maugréant :

« Ces auteurs qui font des cliffhangers à tous les épisodes, on devrait les pendre… »

Ils n'avaient dormi qu'une poignée d'heures lorsqu'ils allèrent travailler le lendemain matin. Leurs cernes sous les yeux et leur air hagard déclenchèrent une série de commentaires grivois.

« Bah alors les bâtards, on a fait les cochons cette nuit ?

\- Chris dit ça, parce qu'il sous-entend qu'ils ont passé la nuit à faire l'amour et que c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas dormi.

\- Merci Ralph, on avait compris. »

Mitch s'enferma dans son bureau et Tom suspectait qu'il déplierait son matelas de secours pour piquer un somme. Le chef de projet aurait voulu pouvoir l'imiter. À la place il s'installa à son bureau avec un long soupir.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur agonisante. Vers midi, Mitch sortit de son bureau et lui annonça qu'il allait leur chercher du kebab. Quarante-deux minutes plus tard, Tom relevait la tête de son écran – il avait écrit la première phrase du mail à l'un de leurs investisseurs, checké trois fois facebook, deux fois twitter et regardé plusieurs vidéos jusqu'à tomber sur un spectacle où des singes chevauchaient des chiens qui pourchassaient des chèvres – pour constater que Mitch n'était toujours pas revenu. Que pouvait-il faire qui lui prenne tant de temps ?

Son ventre menaçait de partir pour trouver un autre corps qui le traiterait mieux quand Mitch apparut enfin. Il arborait un sourire satisfait qui rendit aussitôt suspicieux Tom.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Moi ? Rien ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Allez, bouge ton cul, ça va refroidir. »

Tom ne protesta pas car l'odeur de friture qui s'échappait des sacs était une véritable torture pour son estomac affamé, et il le suivit jusqu'à la cafeteria. Ils passèrent le déjeuner à disserter sur Black Sails et quel pirate était le plus sexy – Tom avait définitivement un crush pour Billy même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. L'après-midi ne fut guère plus dynamique. En pleine digestion, il ajouta une seconde ligne à son mail, regarda facebook, lut deux tops sur Topito et vérifia son avancée sur coockie clicker.

Il était sur le point de se remettre à travailler sérieusement, juste après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait rien d'important sur facebook, lorsque la porte du bureau de Mitch s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous arrêtèrent de travailler, relevant leur regard de leur ordinateur respectif, leur visage se tournant vers la porte du DRH grande ouverte.

« Oh non », murmura Roxanne lorsque les premières notes de Pirates des Caraïbes s'élevèrent dans l'open-space.

Mais Mitch n'était pas nu lorsqu'il émergea de son bureau, un tricorne barré d'une tête de mort vissé sur le crâne. Il était d'ailleurs plus habillé qu'il ne l'était la plupart du temps, avec un foulard de couleur criarde enroulé autour de sa taille par-dessus son short et une ceinture en cuir lui barrant le torse. Il avait coincé plusieurs bilboquets à sa taille et dans la ceinture et avançait désormais dans la salle avec un air de conquérant.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai entendu que vous vouliez changer de capitaine ? beugla-t-il avec une grimace digne du Capitaine Flint.

\- Mitch, commença Ralph, on ne sait pas ce que tu fais mais ça nous fait un peu peur…

\- Attends, il a encore son calbar, y a de l'espoir ! »

Pour toute réponse, Mitch se saisit de l'un des bilboquets et visa Chris comme avec un pistolet.

« PAN ! s'écria-t-il avant de laisser le bilboquet tomber au sol. Personne ne se moque du Capitaine Mitch ! »

Puis il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Tom où il monta d'un bond agile. Tom eut juste le temps de sauver son clavier de l'invasion de ses gros pieds –il n'avait jamais été aussi content que Mitch soit, à son habitude, encore pied-nu.

« Yarrr, bande de marins d'eau douce ! Donnez-moi toutes vos richesses ! »

Mitch sortit deux autres bilboquets en brayant, tirant sur des ennemis imaginaires, avant de les lancer sur le sol. Puis, lorsqu'il eut épuisé tous ses bilboquets, il sortit de son foulard une règle qu'il avait scotchée avec une autre pour faire une épée et la pointa sur le torse de Tom.

À ce stade, le jeune homme avait relâché son clavier et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Parce qu'une partie de lui était bien trop fatiguée pour ces conneries, mais l'autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement morte de rire et ce n'était pas sérieux, vraiment, si le big boss débarquait maintenant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Comme un esprit dont on aurait invoqué la présence en y pensant, Stanislas apparut soudainement :

« C'est quoi ce boxon ? »

Tom avait raison de s'inquiéter, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il avait été trop prompt à oublier l'ancien Stan, celui dont les jeux stupides qu'il fomentait avec Mitch finissaient toujours avec un appartement – celui de Tom – ravagé.

À partir de là, les événements devinrent incontrôlables. Si on lui demandait, Tom serait bien incapable d'expliquer par quel enchaînement d'actions ils arrivèrent dans cette situation, lui perché sur le bureau aux côtés de Mitch, un foulard dans les cheveux comme bandana, roulant en boule des feuilles de papier pour en faire des boulets de canon. Stan avait poussé plusieurs tables pour faire son bateau et y avait accueilli son équipage composé de Chris, Roxane et Ralph, mais Roxane avait très vite destitué leur capitaine en le jetant à l'eau – ou ce qui en faisait office, c'est-à-dire le sol. Stan avait réussi à grimper dans une barque – une chaise roulante – et Mitch l'avait accueilli sur leur navire avec mansuétude.

Stan avait absolument tenu à leur faire à chacun des tatouages de pirate, tandis que Chris s'était orné de plusieurs balafres impressionnantes sur le visage. Tous avaient plus ou moins trouvé un moyen de ressembler à un dangereux flibustier, mais Roxane était probablement la plus convaincante d'entre eux, ne brisant pas un seul instant son rôle de féroce capitaine, et personne ne savait comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver avec un simili de sang sur le visage – ou tout au moins Tom espérait vraiment que ce n'était que du faux.

Une course au trésor, une alliance contre la Marine anglaise – en l'occurrence, Dick qui passait par là et qui s'enfuit sous le feu nourri de leurs sarbacane-stylos – et deux abordages plus tard, le bureau ressemblait à un champ de bataille – ce qu'il avait été – et l'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin.

Le temps qu'ils rangent le capharnaüm, Tom estima qu'ils avaient plus que mérité de rentrer chez eux, même s'il ne pouvait guère prétendre avoir vraiment travaillé aujourd'hui.

« Par contre, je reprends ça », dit Mitch en récupérant son chapeau de pirate qui avait fini sur la tête de Ralph un moment dans l'aventure.

Tom comprit soudainement que c'était l'achat de son déguisement qui lui avait pris tant de temps ce midi.

« Je comprends, tu en as encore besoin pour l'autre partie de ton plan, dit Ralph avec un clin d'œil appuyé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- De… quoi ?

\- Tu sais, continua Ralph en clignant encore de l'œil, ce qui commence par strip et termine par tease. »

Et il effectua un geste circulaire avec son doigt qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un mouvement d'hélicobite. Mitch fut sauvé de répondre alors que Roxane arrivait en enfilant son manteau :

« On va boire un verre, vous venez ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard

« Pas ce soir, répondit Mitch. On a des choses importantes à faire… »

Tom ne put retenir un sourire.

Oh oui, ils allaient être bien occupés. Ils avaient toute la saison 2 de Black Sails à regarder.

* * *

 **Notre écrivain a glissé une incohérence scénaristique dans ce texte, saurez-vous le retrouver ?**


End file.
